


Ultima Ratio

by Penitence



Series: Quid pro quo [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Possessive Behavior, girl!Will
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal und Will leben zusammen in Florenz und verbringen dort glückliche Tage miteinander. <br/>Bis Hannibals dunklere Seite, immer öfter zum Vorschein tritt und ihre Beziehung auf eine harte Probe stellt.</p><p>Anmerkung: <br/>Diese Geschichte ist, als Fortsetzung gedacht. Sie muss aber nicht zwangsläufig, als solche gelesen werden. <br/>Die Haupthandlung, hat mit Corpus Delicti ein passendes Ende genommen.<br/>Diese Geschichte, ist eine Idee zu einem möglichen Verlauf, der Beziehung zwischen Will und Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seid gewarnt, in dieser Geschichte, werde ich Hannibals düstere und unkontrollierte Natur darstellen.  
> Also, wenn das nicht eurem Geschmack entspricht, habt ihr jetzt noch die Gelegenheit, das X zu drücken.

,,Hannibal, du bist wirklich unmöglich‘‘, sagte Will und blickte ihn wütend an.  
,,Er war unhöflich‘‘, erwiderte er und blickte stur auf die Straße. Sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. ,,Hannibal, bitte, er hat sich nur ein wenig mit mir unterhalten und er war im Gegensatz zu dir, sehr höflich.‘‘  
Will konnte sehen, wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer anspannten.  
Da er, weiterhin stumm blieb, fuhr sie unbeirrt fort, ,,Hannibal, warst du eifersüchtig?‘‘, fragte Will und blickte ihn ungläubig an.  
Seine Hände, verkrampften sich unmerklich ums Lenkgrad. ,,Bitte, mach dich nicht lächerlich, Will‘‘, erwiderte er angespannt.  
Und sie wusste nicht so recht, ob sie verletzt sein sollte oder erleichtert.  
Den Rest der Autofahrt, verbrachten sie schweigend.

 

Will fuhr erschrocken aus ihrem Schlaf hoch.  
Sie blickte auf die andere Seite des Bettes und bemerkte, dass sie leer war.  
Als sie ins Wohnzimmer trat, erblickte sie Hannibals Silhouette und schaltete das Licht ein.  
,,Hannibal, ist alles in Ordnung?‘‘, fragte Will mit schläfriger Stimme und rieb sich die Augen.

Als sich ihre Pupillen, ein wenig an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, stellte sie voller Entsetzen fest, dass sein Hemd blutgetränkt war.  
Doch ihre Instinkte sagten ihr, dass es sich dabei nicht um sein Blut handelte.  
Und sie ahnte böses. ,,Bitte sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist‘‘, erklang Wills vorwurfsvolle Stimme. Doch Hannibal blieb stumm.  
Und seine Teilnahmslosigkeit machte sie wütend.  
,,Ich will wissen, ob du ihn umgebracht hast, Hannibal!‘‘  
Er wandte sich ihr zu und blickte sie düster an.  
,,Ja, habe ich‘‘, antwortete er und schritt langsam und bedrohlich auf sie zu.  
Und zum ersten Mal, hatte sie wirklich Angst vor ihm. Das was sie da vor sich sah, war nicht der Hannibal, den sie kannte. Das war etwas finsteres und unkontrollierbares.  
Wie ein rasender Sturm, der alles in seinem Weg vernichtend würde.  
Und ihr Körper, war vor Panik und Entsetzen wie erstarrt.  
,,Hör auf damit Hannibal, du machst mir Angst‘‘, sagte Will mit zittriger Stimme.  
Doch er reagierte nicht, auf ihre Worte und jeder seiner Schritte, verringerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Und bevor sie fliehen konnte, umfasste er ihre Handgelenke und presste sie, mit aller Kraft gegen das Bücherregal. 

Er fuhr küssend ihren Hals entlang, dann biss er in ihre Schulter und Will schrie vor Schmerzen auf.  
Er liebkoste, mit seiner Zunge ihre Wunde und kostete ihr Blut.  
,,Hör auf Hannibal, du tust mir weh‘‘, flehte Will doch er stoppte nicht, im Gegenteil sein Griff verstärkte sich und bevor sie weiter protestieren konnte, hatte er ihr Kinn umfasst und küsste sie hart und fordernd.  
Er ließ seine Hand, bis zum Saum ihres Negligees hinab wandern, dass er mit fahrigen Händen hochschob.  
Dann ließ er seine Hand in ihren Slip gleiten und begann sie zu stimulieren.  
,,Warte‘‘, schluchzte sie und versuchte ihn, mit ihrer zittrigen Hand von sich zu drücken, doch sie kam gegen seine unmenschliche Kraft nicht an.  
Und spürte zu ihrem Entsetzen, wie sie unaufhaltsam, auf einen Höhepunkt zusteuerte.  
,,Sieh mich an‘‘, befahl Hannibal.  
Er blickte sie, mit seinen pechschwarzen Augen intensiv an. Und als der Orgasmus durch ihren Körper jagte, war er fast schmerzhaft in seiner Intensität.  
Sie wäre zu Boden gestürzt, hätte Hannibal sie nicht gestützt.  
Während er auf die Knie ging, streifte er den Slip von ihren Beinen und vergrub sein Gesicht, in ihrem Schoß. Und Will konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihre Hände in seine Schulter zu krallen und um Luft zu ringen.  
Die Stille der Nacht, wurde von ihrem Stöhnen und Flehen erfüllt.  
Als er sich endlich von ihr löste, richtete er sich auf, hielt sie fest an sich gepresst und raunte in ihr Ohr: ,,Du gehörst mir.‘‘  
Dann, verließ er den Raum und ließ eine aufgelöste Will zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt.


	2. Besessenheit

,,Möchtest du noch ein wenig Kaffee?‘‘, fragte Hannibal, während er sich selbst eine große Tasse einschenkte. Er blickte sie an, doch Will war in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken und starrte ins Leere.  
,,Will, ich spreche mit dir‘‘, versuchte er es erneut. Auch dieses Mal, erhielt er keine Antwort. Als Hannibal ein letztes Mal, ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte, kam sie ihm zuvor. ,,Hannibal, denkst du manchmal auch an meine Gefühle? Und daran, welche Konsequenzen, deine Taten für mich und unsere Beziehung haben?‘‘, fragte sie und schenkte ihm einen eiskalten durchdringenden Blick.   
Er konnte sehen, dass sie mit den Tränen kämpfte und ihr kaltes Gebaren nur Fassade war. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie fuhr mit kaum gefasster Stimme fort: ,,Du hast es versprochen, Hannibal.‘‘  
,,Du hast gewusst worauf du dich einlässt, als du dich für mich entschieden hast, Will‘‘, antworte er abweisend.  
Das, traf sie mitten ins Herz und sie brach in Tränen aus.  
Und er wusste, dass er sie unendlich verletzt hatte. Was hatte sie an sich, dass er immer wieder die Kontrolle verlor. Er erkannte sich, selbst nicht mehr wieder.   
Dieser widerliche Mann auf der Vernissage, hatte etwas in seinem Innersten geweckt.  
Und nun fühlte er sich, wie eine unkontrollierte Bestie, die brüllte und fauchte und nach jedem biss, der sich ihr näherte.   
Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und trat auf sie zu, um nach ihrer Hand greifen, doch sie entzog sich seiner Berührung. Sie brachte Distanz zwischen sie, indem sie selbst vom Tisch aufstand. Doch Hannibal, konnte diese Reaktion nicht ertragen, ergriff ihre Schulter und redete eindringlich auf sie ein.  
,,Hör mir zu, Will. Du bist das Einzige, woran ich die ganze Zeit denke. An manchen Tagen, glaube ich den Verstand zu verlieren!‘‘  
,,Nennst du das Liebe, Hannibal? Diese Besessenheit!‘‘, rief Will erregt und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen, doch er hielt sie eisern gefangen.  
,,Hannibal, ich bin nicht dein Eigentum‘‘, sagte sie und blickte ihn mit kalten tränennassen Augen an. ,,Aber, du gehörst zu mir!‘‘, donnerte er.  
Und dann versuchte er sie zu küssen, doch sie verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige und Hannibal war so geschockt, dass er sie losließ.   
Und Will, verließ unter Tränen den Raum.  
,,Will warte!‘‘, rief er ihr nach, doch sie war bereits durch die Tür verschwunden.

Sie lief und lief, bis ihre Fuße schmerzten. Und sie nicht mehr wusste, wo sie war.  
Sie blickte sich suchend um, doch erkannte diesen Teil der Stadt nicht und so langsam, bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun.  
,,Wen haben wir denn hier?‘‘, pfiff einer der Männer, die aus einer dunklen Gasse traten und er fuhr an seine Freunde gerichtet fort, ,,Wer bringt denn, eine so hübsche Frau zum weinen. Keine Angst, Süße. Meine Freunde und ich werden dir wieder ein Lächeln, auf dein hübsches Gesicht zaubern.‘‘   
Er zog ein Messer aus seiner Tasche und die Gruppe, kam langsam auf sie zu.   
Will war vor Entsetzen, ebenso wie ein Reh, dass in die herannahenden Lichter blickt, wie erstarrt. Einer der Männer packte ihre Hüften, schlang seine Arme und sie und presste sie fest an seine Brust. Er grub sein Gesicht in ihr Haar. ,,Du bist wirklich wunderschön, wir werden bestimmt viel Spaß haben‘‘, raunte er und ließ seine Zunge, über ihr Ohrläppchen gleiten. Will durchfuhr ein Schauer des Ekels.  
,,Das, würde ich lieber unterlassen‘‘, erklang Hannibals atemlose und dennoch bedrohliche Stimme. Jeder der Männer, suchte nach deren Ursprung. Und bevor auch nur einer von ihnen, aus ihrer Starre erwachte, hatte er bereits drei der Männer getötet.   
Er war, wie in einem Blutrausch. Und Will wusste, wenn sie nichts unternehmen würde, würde er sie alle töten.   
,,Hannibal, hör auf!‘‘, rief sie voller Verzweiflung und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Mannes zu lösen. Hannibals Blick wurde, wie ein Magnet von ihrer Stimme angezogen. Dann warf er, mit einer geschmeidigen Handbewegung sein Messer und traf den Mann, direkt zwischen die Augen. Sein Griff lockerte sich und auch er, sackte leblos zusammen. Hannibal schritt langsam auf sie zu. 

Er blickte sie finster an und sagte kein einziges Wort. Dann ergriff er ihr Handgelenk und führte sie, schnellen Schrittes zurück nach Hause.   
Und Wills Herz schlug, mit der Gewissheit, dass sie seinem Zorn hilflos ausgeliefert sein würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh Hannibal ist wütend.


End file.
